


Christmas Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Just testing the idea right now! Incomplete work"2020 was a strange year to say the least, but ended with even a weirder note. You wake up in the middle of the night to find out that Santa brought you Lionel Messi as a Christmas gift! What are you gonna do with him?!This is a fun little game-like experiment where after the end of each paragraph, you will have choices that change where the story goes. For this game to work well, it's recommended that you view it "Chapter by Chapter"
Relationships: Lionel Messi/The Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

You are an adult. It makes sense that you don't believe in magic, and you're too old to believe that Santa is real. Yet, you wake up at 2 a.m. in Christmas night to find a man dressed like him, standing in a dark corner in your room. He gets closer and whispers "I got you what you've wanted for years" as he walks through the door and says:

[ **Follow me, Dude!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946883/chapters/68443556)

[ **Follow me, Lady!** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946883/chapters/68443670)


	2. Chapter 2

You throw your bed cover to the side just to realize that you're naked. You glance at your dick and balls, wondering if that man in Santa clothes got you undressed while you were sleeping. You decide not to think too much about it as you walk behind him. You look through the things he's carrying on his bags and you see your pajamas and a chastity at the very top of the gifts he's gonna distribute. You couldn't help but ask:

**Why did you take my clothes?**

**Why is there a chastity among the gifts?**


	3. Chapter 3

You throw your bed cover to the side just to realize that you're naked. You glance at your breast and clit, wondering if that man in Santa clothes got you undressed while you were sleeping. You decide not to think too much about it as you walk behind him. You look through the things he's carrying on his bags and you see your pajamas and a strap-on dildo at the very top of the gifts he's gonna distribute. You couldn't help but ask:

**Why did you take my clothes?**   
  
**Why is there a strap-on among the gifts?**


End file.
